


Lucky

by carinascott



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't sure when the others had found out but they clearly knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt over at the Comment_Fic LiveJournal Community: _Leverage, Eliot/Alec, He wasn't sure when the others had found out but they clearly knew._

He wasn't sure when the others had found out but they clearly knew.

Having worked with Sophie, Nate and Parker for almost two years, Hardison wasn't surprised by much. Really, coming from this group, there wasn't a lot that _could_ surprise him.

Except that one time Parker had showed up on his doorstep at 2am, and had actually _knocked_ on the door, rather than appearing out of thin air as was the norm.

He'd thought something terrible had happened. Turns out she'd simply been _bored_ by his security system, and simply hadn't _felt_ like breaking in. According to her, breaching his system was like painting her nails. Interesting enough, but by no means difficult. Insulted didn't even begin to describe how he'd felt, and Hardison had immediately begun researching ways to improve his security.

When Parker started popping up out of no where once more, he'd been absurdly happy. He chose to ignore the fact that under normal circumstances, ANYONE breaking into his house wouldn't be a good thing.

However, besides that one incident, he pretty much knew nothing could surprise him about his teammates. But now, when he really thinks about it, he knows that's no longer true.

The fact that he was dating maybe the most outwardly HETEROSEXUAL man he’d ever met, notwithstanding, Nate, Sophie, _and_ Parker had managed to surprise him for the first time since they'd all joined forces.

Somewhere along the line they'd figured out that he and Eliot were more than friends, **dating** for lack of a better word. And they'd seemingly accepted it. They hadn't outwardly acknowledged it, but Alec was pretty sure that was because neither he nor Eliot had said anything. But when he looks back at their actions over the last few months, he knows without a doubt that the team knows the truth.

Five months ago, he'd been beaten by a mark that had caught on to the con. When Eliot arrived on the scene, he'd beaten the man to within an inch of his life. That alone didn't prove anything; Eliot would've done the same thing had any of the others been hurt. No, it was Eliot's actions afterward that had probably given them away. Eliot had taken care of him for days, making sure that he had his meds, a full belly, and even making sure that he was propped up perfectly to type on his laptop when he finally felt up to it. Because of the swelling in his eyes, balance was an issue, so showering was difficult without assistance. Eliot hadn't said a word, but it was somehow arranged that he would be the one to help him when it came time to bathe.

Actually, they must've already known. Because, looking back, there hadn't been any jokes or teasing about Eliot helping Hardison in the shower. When Alec had complained about the pillows sliding down while he tried to play World of Warcraft from his laptop, Parker hadn't said a word when Eliot had disappeared down the hall and confiscated all the pillows from his own bed and used them to prop Alec up as he desired. And the warm smile Sophie gave them when she'd discovered Eliot zonked out on Alec's bed, head against Hardison's shoulder? It should've told him something. And months later, when Tara had joined the team and Sophie was holed up somewhere halfway around the world, Nate had left a very memorable bruise on Eliot's shin from the kick he'd dished out when he'd caught Eliot harmlessly flirting with one of the waitresses at McRory's Pub.

Turning over on his side, smiling as he watches Eliot sleep, Alec realizes how lucky he is. He might not know when the team figured it out, but it's crystal clear that they know. And even more so, it's just as clear that they accept and are okay with it.

Yep, he's pretty damn lucky.

**END** ﻿


End file.
